User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ why did you delete my story LexiBug (talk) 23:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC)lexibug why did you delet my story? ShadowLord13 (talk) 03:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Iv'e noticed on your talk page that that the only people who leave you messages are people asking why yoou deleted their stories. As a change i would actualy like to show my appreciation to you to all the magnificent creepypastas you have made Ravagerofrepent (talk) 11:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. My story was recently deleted and I don't want to be like everyone and ask why (it obviously wasn't very good XD) but is there anything I can do to improve it? I read the linked guide but didn't find it too terribly helpful, and I really want to improve my writing. Thanks. Adman1599 (talk) 23:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi I want to make my creepy pasta better I have already wrote a different version on note pad but can I upload it? thx for the help Surely I'm allowed to remove warnings once the problem has been corrected?? SMILE DARN YA SMILE (talk) 02:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but do I press new section? Srry againNatural gta hunter (talk) 02:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) To make a deletion appeal sorry if this is getting annoying should I talk about this to another admin? Okay, Thank you for the tips. I'll edit my story in order for it to meet the guidelines. After existing it, do I just repost it or is there a process I would have to go through to get it approved after being removed? Adman1599 (talk) 12:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Just wanting to know why Full House story got deleted CrowOtaku (talk) 16:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) CrowOtaku Hey, just wanted to thank you for deleting my story. Turns out I forgot my summary AND my tags! Silly me! Thanks for fixing that up...Unless that is not the reason. If it is not, then please tell me what it is :P --SBproductions12 (talk) 19:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Road of Recurrence Hi Empy! I came to your profile to explain to you that my pasta, "Road of Recurrence" is actually, despite it's initial appearance, a theory pasta. It stems from my thoughts about death and the afterlife, though it's not very apparent until the end of the pasta. Just in case you don't remember, the reason I'm telling you this is because you removed "Theory" from it's categories. I hope you understand what I mean. Have a nice day. :P ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:05, December 21, 2014 (UTC) School sux Can we have School Sux now? I didn't count but I'm pretty sure the goal of eleven threads on the WW has been reached. Please? >Insert puppy image here.< Sykokillah (talk) 21:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Here's a list: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408156 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407139 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408673 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408086 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408266 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408963 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408350 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407967 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409283 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409222 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408375 These may not be all of them and I'm still planning on giving more (I only gave 3 out of those) reviews so we might even reach the 15 mark. Sykokillah (talk) 21:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, as long as I'm getting School Sux. Sykokillah (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :You monster! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Empyreallnvective, I appreciate you stopping by to welcome me here and link me the site rules :) At this present moment I cannot think of anything I require assistance with, but I do appreciate your generosity :) I'm actually often on this site reading pastas, I made my profile/account so I can tell people just how much they terrified me XD I do hope you are well and I wish you a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays depending on your preference. Keep safe during the holiday period :) Kind regards, Mutterings. (Apologies, I forget how to sign my name, it's something like **** lol, I'm working on it XD) I am fixing the story now ok ShadowLord13 (talk) 18:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Ok you know what, close the damn story, you want to be an ass and assum shit then alright. I told you why and all you carea about is grammar this amd grammar that, you dont hear reason you only want what you want. I have intentions on editing my story but appearntly me being human and not a grammar nazi like you is a problem. I asked for others opinons so i could improve ita nd im being drilled on it being a JTF story when its not, then you come in as a grammer nazi and assum shit, then close it with out me having a word, well you know what then take the whole thing down. you only read what you wanted, ignoing the fact i stated i have dyslixa and that grammar was an issue for me. But hey what ever right? We cant all be perfect so we get told off and ban. I wonder if stephen king had this much trouble with grammar nazis, trying to get help and opinions only to have them be insulted and then ban with out having a final word. Tayuski (talk) 20:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i did work on the story after it was deleted the first time. I tried the best i could and i honestly did only post it again to ask for help but i was pissy after hearing the same shit. I know my grammar needed work i was asking help on it then when i read that someone assumed it was a JTK and didnt actually read the story that pissed me off more, then you came in with all the grammar stuff. Like i said, i did try, i went throw the whole thing to try and fix it the best i could and now yoru assuming i havent worked on it since it was deleted the first time? i can always get the one i posted the first time and you can see just how worse that was one as well then tell me i didnt do shit. I was fine until all the comparing shit happen then you come in and close it while you assum on my actions.Tayuski (talk) 21:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I see, thank you very much for clarifying that! :D I'll be sure to check our the link you provided, I do love a good pasta :D Much appreciated o/ Mutterings (talk) 00:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND, STOP THIS SHIT! I CAN MAKE AS MANY ACCOUNTS AS I WANT! I would like to apologies for my actions, i was stressed and annoyed. Not that it gives me an excites and im not trying to make one. Im not lieing though when i said i tired to fix it on my own i know you and others where helping me with the spelling and grammar but it just stressed me out more trying to figure it out. I know i was in the wrong and again im sorry. As for why i havent fixed my story is simply because i am having alot of issues in my personal life currently and with all the errors my fail story has in it.. i just dont have the time for it, i came off in a bad way and it was uncalled for. Again, i apologies. Have a nice holiday.Tayuski (talk) 05:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I was just wondering as to the specific reasons behind the deletion of my pasta. Thanks. Syme1984 (talk) 07:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Empy It's been a few months since Resident Devir left the rollback team. His name is still on the css here, can you remove that? Thx Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 09:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Workshop I made a micropasta to showcase an example of talent, and I can't submit it to the Writers Workshop for feedback. Why is this? I click the submit button but nothing happens, the page doesn't even load or refresh.Alstinson (talk) 18:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll try posting it one more time, then I'll try one of your ideas. Thanks.Alstinson (talk) 18:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding user pages Hey, Just thought I'd let you know, the User DeeReeve (who is currently blocked for vandalising SKELETONS' user page) also vandalised WatcherAzazel's page. IDK if this changes his ban or not, but I undid the vandalism. On to my actual question, is it OK to edit other people's user pages if you're undoing vandalism? If not, I sincerely apologise for doing so. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:54, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Permission to Upload Pasta? I wanted to upload a poem titled "Dread" to this site. However, there previously was a deleted CP of that title, so I don't know if I'm allowed to upload my poem or not. Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 13:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tips, I appreciate it! Knight of Cydonia (talk) 23:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Tyber Zann Hey, Empy, Happy Holidays! You see, I was walking through the local museum the other day when I found this Creepypasta that was in Wall o’ Text form. You know, the kind that looks really ugly and isn’t acceptable here? Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you could come over and take it down for me. It’s called Rosetta Stone. I’ve attached a picture of it below. Thanks man, and have a great day! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to edit my pasta but I can't edit it, it gives me a error, what can I do? (MikiNamine) i should be un banned. I was banned for roleplaying? I photoshopped a pic of herobrine in a closet and it was an obvious joke. How is this roleplaying? I think you should have given me at least a warning after i posted it to stop. It wasn't even roleplaying and i think i should be un banned. Hello. Please can i have a reason why VVVVVVVV Prototype was deleted? Thank you. Gumballlover (talk) 21:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC)